The Keikoku Shinobi
by HyperKoala
Summary: Hidden in the Three Islands off the coast of the Land of Fire, resides Keikoku, the Village Hidden in the Canyon. 3 shinobi from the Tsuchi clan are to participate in the Chunin Exams. This is my first story, please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, my OC's would be on TV. Villages too. And characters would be revived.

* * *

Description of the Three Island Villages:

Keikokugakure: Village Hidden in the Canyon; surrounded by a giant 50ft valley in the desert; run by the Tsuchi clan; specialize in Dust release.

Atogakure: Village Hidden in the Ruins; a tropical area surrounded by ruins with traps all around; villagers are experts at fishing; specialize in Water release.

Gakegakure: Village Hidden in the Cliff; a highly industrialized village hidden under a steep cliff; has relations to Oto; specialize in fire-style jutsus.

Description of our 3 little ninja from Keikoku:

Rokku Tsuchi: Male, 12 years old, 158cm tall, 40kg. Relations: Teammates are relatives, Kin Tsuchi's younger brother. Specializes in Dust release techniques just like his teammates, poses the Kekkei Genkai called Bakushin; part of the main branch. Has an elemental curse mark. Uses senbon, like his sister.

Sora Tsuchi: Male, 14 years old, 154cm tall, 45kg. Relations: Teammates are relatives, Kin Tsuchi's cousin. Specializes in Dust Release techniques.

Taiyou Tsuchi: Female, 14 year old, 156cm tall, 37kg. Relations: Teammates are relatives, Kin Tsuchi's cousin. Specializes in Dust Release techniques.

Rokku's personality: Polite yet lazy, willing to sacrifice himself for his allies, smart, sneaky.

Sora's personality: Strong, silent, witty.

Taiyou's personality: Tomboyish, sarcastic, yet very friendly.

* * *

And so concludes our description. Sorry for it being so short. In the next chapter, Rokku, Sora and Taiyou will take part in the second stage of the Chunin Exams. Also, feel free to ask questions. They'll be answered in Chap. 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, dead characters would still live, and OC's and OV's would be in the Anime/Manga version, not in a Fanfic.

The 3 shinobi were waiting patiently. The 2nd stage of the Chunin exams would begin soon. The team was assigned a Heaven Scroll and was standing at Gate 36. Soon, they had to conquer Area 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death.

Sora finally spoke. "So, Rokku, we're facing 43 teams in a forest with death around every corner. You got a plan?"

Sora had spiked, brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a vest that had its sleeves cut off. He also had black pants and converse.

Taiyou spoke up as well. "You _are _our leader. If we don't have a plan, we're finished."

She had long brown hair reaching her waist, with braids covering her shoulders. She had a blood red, long sleeve shirt with the right sleeve completely cut off. She also wore jeans which were cut at the knee and brown boots.

Rokku stood there for a few seconds, looking into their next obstacle.

"Lay traps around our resting area. That way, we have a high chance of getting the opponent's scroll."

Rokku had brown hair and a fringe that completely covered his eyes. He had hair reaching past his shoulder. He wore a black T-shirt and blue shorts, with simple, black shoes.

_13 minutes later…_

Anko looked at her watch. "_Now!" _she thought. "Listen up, maggots!" she shouted, "The second part of the Chunin Exams has officially begun!"

All the gates suddenly opened. The Keikoku Nin dashed through the trees.

"We'll search for teams. In 3 hours time, one of us has to find a resting place." Taiyou volunteered to do so. "Any words before we go, leader?"

"Let's just try our best."

_179 minutes later…_

Rokku, Sora and Taiyou later sat down near a tree trunk. They had been unsuccessful in trying to find a team. After Taiyou chose were they should rest, Rokku planted senbon traps all around.

Taiyou placed her hand on her forehead. _"How could we have missed 43 teams?!" _was all that was in her head.

Sora's stomach suddenly rumbled. He looked and saw lots of apples on one tree. Thank goodness Taiyou picked this place.

"Rokku, can you get those apples?" he asked

"Why me?"

"You've got senbon skills, just like your sister, that girl from Oto."

Rokku got angry. "She has a _name_, asshole!"

"Fine, sorry. Is it Kin?"

"Yes"

His stomach grumbled even more. Rokku sighed and got some senbon out of his pouch. He flung them at the apples and got six of them down. Before they ate, Rokku sliced them in half to check if they really were edible. They were, and so they all ate.

For 10 minutes they sat there, talking, when all of a sudden they heard a snap. Rokku grinned. A team sprung the trap. "Let's go get that team's scroll!" Rokku whispered.

They hid behind the tree. After peeking, Rokku saw that there was no-one there. Only a kunai.

"Dammit, they broke the trap!"

Sora suddenly looked to his right. One of his chakra points indicated that there was an enemy team hiding in those bushes. The other two quickly knew what was going on. Taiyou quickly made hand signs while Rokku flung senbon at their location.

Out of the bushes came 3 figures with fire coming out of their hands. The three figures were Gake ninja.

One of them was a kunoichi. She had blond, frizzy hair and a leather vest. She wore her protector on her left arm and had leather pants with black boots. And her forearm was covered in steel, with a giant shuriken mounted on it.

The other two boys were twins. They had short, black hair with a long sleeve shirt and long jeans.

All of a sudden, the kunoichi went behind Taiyou and struck her. She was hit, and she was out cold.

One twin scoffed. "Pathetic. I expected more from her."

"These guys are probably just as good as her" the other twin remarked, pointing at the unconscious Keikoku Nin.

The shuriken on the kunoichi's arm began to whirl, and pointed it straight at Rokku. "This shouldn't take too long…"

End of chapter 2. I'll answer questions in Chap. 3, like I said before. Goodbye!


End file.
